


Just like Animals

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11)



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Matthew Brown, Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Chilton, But not /too/ slow, Falling In Love, Fighting, Grumpy Will Graham, Jealousy, Knotting, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Not Will or Nigel, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Will Graham, POV switch in chapter three, Possessive Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Power Bottom Will Graham, Scenting, Slow Burn, Smitten Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Sort Of, Stalking, Watching Someone Sleep, summertimeslick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament
Summary: A new life in the States is proving lucrative for Nigel as he tries to move on from Gabi. The latter isn't going as well, not until he catches the sweet scent of a surly, headstrong Omega named Will Graham. That's when his obsession shifts from her, to him. Will the Alpha's insistence pay off, or will it all turn to blood in the blink of an eye?





	1. Chapter 1

Moving from Bucharest to Miami was fairly easy for Nigel. The climate was perfect, except for the goddamned mosquitoes and humidity, though he supposed it wasn’t a whole lot different from Romania apart from the seasons. In Miami it was hot all the fucking time, but at least it didn’t get as cold. Nigel hated the cold, even if most Alphas seemed to prefer it since they ran hot naturally. It wasn’t long before he had opened a strip club and began making a name for himself there. Business was profitable; drugs and cashed flowed in and out like rushing water. 

But all the while, Nigel lamented the loss of his darling Gabi. Gabi who’d cheated on him with the runty cunt American, Charlie Countryman. Love is what had kept her alive, what kept Charlie alive, for now. He’d let her enjoy just enough of a life with him before he took him away. What was he thinking dating another Alpha anyway? Fucking punk ass Omega Charlie. 

The stress of the day, the loud music, drunk patrons, it was all overwhelming and Nigel needed a cigarette away from the chaos. He went outside into the alleyway near the bar and lit up a smoke. Leaning with his back and one foot against the wall, he contemplated, looking up at the stars in the sky, wondering if Gabi was looking up there at the same time. 

_ Gabi… _

Nigel knew he needed to get her out of his head. Maybe tomorrow. 

A few minutes passed, and he had just stubbed out his cigarette when he caught a delicious scent. His nostrils flared. An Omega. Oh fuck… whoever it was, smelled fucking sweet. Nigel felt like the fruit loop bird, following his nose down the alley, knowing his club was in capable hands for the moment. The alley seemed longer than before, but long legs carried him just in time to see a head of curly hair disappearing with a boxer dog into a beat up blue truck. 

“Hey!” Nigel barked out, trying to get the man’s attention, try to get him to stop. He was running on instinct, his Alpha nature in full drive. But it was too late. He snarled to himself as the truck drove off quickly. Fast enough that he wasn’t able to make out the plates. 

_ Fucking fuck! _

Nigel realized then that his bouncer, Jared, was staring at him. Probably wanting to make sure that he didn’t need his aid, or maybe just wondering why in the hell his boss was yelling at an old beat up truck.  _ Whatever.  _ He was the boss, so he cut a look to Jared, one that gave a warning  _ not _ to open his mouth. Nigel was pleased when he didn’t. 

Cursing in his native tongue, he looked down the road, considering running after the truck, but he came to his senses since the scent was gone. Nigel went back inside, and up to his two story flat above his club to forget about the whole thing. 

***

Nigel had spent the next few days trying to recall each note of that Omega’s scent and the more he thought about him, the more obsessed he became. As if he didn’t have enough fucking shit to think over relentlessly. He tried to keep busy with work, and there was a lot of that. The thoughts, his scent, they kept creeping into his mind, tickling every fiber of his being, and he wondered if he’d ever catch his aroma again. 

The wait, as it turned out, wasn’t as long as he’d expected. 

Looking over the security cameras as he sat in his very well appointed flat and nearly choked on his cigarette smoke. Was it...was it  _ him? _

Nigel watched, transfixed as a man with dark chocolate curls and glasses wearing a flannel shirt sat at the bar. Looked like he had a gun too, but he couldn’t be sure from the camera angle. The only way he could’ve gotten in through security with that would be if he had a reason to carry it, one that defied the standard club regulations. 

All eyes drifted to him, he could see that much on the screen; Nigel knew the men were Alphas. Fuck it, he had to know, had to see for himself in person.

He put out his cigarette, clouds of smoke still lingering as he rose from his black leather chair and headed out of the door to go downstairs.

Just inside the side entrance, his men greeted him with a respectful nod, ready and willing to do anything he might have commanded. He didn’t acknowledge them with nothing more than a glance because he was distracted. It was almost hard to tell, but his keen nose was able to find a drop of honey in a room full of smoke, beer, and club goers. Underneath sex, drugs, and chaos, there it was. 

It _was_ him. 

The Alpha’s nostrils flared as he inhaled and closed his eyes briefly, never too long.  _ Fuck. _ Every inch of his body begged him to go over to the gorgeous Omega and approach him. No, Nigel wasn’t getting into that right now. The wounds from Gabi were still very fresh and if he were to get hurt again… it would be bloody. He knew it would. That angel he was scenting deserved better, and he was confident in that before even knowing him. 

It would be just like with Gabi. He’d hide his true violent nature, his business, he’d find out but it would be too late for that Omega. Love always drove Nigel insane and once his teeth were in, he held the bite forever; obsession, jealousy, and rage were all part of how he loved. 

Nigel wasn’t a fool either. He might not go over to him directly, but he wanted to know where he lived, what his name was, and anything else he could learn. He leaned over to Anton, his main man aside from Darko who was helping out remotely from Bucharest, and gave him a set of instructions:

“Copy that Omega’s driver’s license and bring it straight over. Give him whatever he wants to drink on the house but don’t tell him who it’s from,” Nigel ordered gruffly and also told him to keep an eye on him or let any Alphas too close.

Of course Nigel would keep an ear to the ground. He always would. When Anton agreed, he kept watching.

The obsession had begun before he even realized it. 

Nigel watched as the Omega’s driver’s license was taken and copied, pleased with himself as he stalked a little closer. The lights, the music, they did nothing to impede him. Fortunately, he had on his cologne that also blocked his scent, though with all of the distractions around, he wagered that the Omega wouldn't notice anyway. The real question was, why was he there? Had he felt it too that night? Was the reason he’d drove away so swiftly been because he’d caught Nigel’s scent? 

Any other Omega would have sought him out if he or she had, but not this one. That told Nigel a lot, if he was right about the man he was currently watching now from a dark corner booth that gave him a clear line of sight. It told him that he wasn’t like every other run of the mill Omega. Maybe he didn’t want a mate either, or just preferred solace to company. It comforted and bothered the Romanian all at the same time.

Several times during the next hour, Nigel had to will himself to stay in the booth. He did, however, look over the paper. Will Graham, early forties, lived about twenty minutes away on the island of Key Biscayne. He, himself had been through there once or twice. It was a quaint little fishing town with about thirteen thousand people who lived there. A bunch of fucking hermits really, but now he knew where he lived. He would find out more with some research too. It made him grin around his bottle of beer as he watched Will finally get up and leave. 

Once again the sweet ambrosia of Will’s scent was gone, and Nigel was worse for it, but he had work to do. 

***

Nigel looked into Will, just as he’d decided to once he’d seen his driver’s license at the bar. It was getting a little trickier given that he worked for the FBI and all of that. Seemed like he wasn’t anymore but once an agent, always an agent, even an unofficial one like him. It probably should have put him off of the whole thing, but an Alpha like Nigel wasn’t easily deterred. If anything he was even more interested. 

After a couple more days, he decided to make his move. Just around three in the morning, Nigel rolled up on Will’s street. It was dark, trees lining both sides, water on only one. Who the fuck preferred to live way out there with not much around was beyond his understanding. He parked a block’s distance away and walked the rest, perching on a tree with binoculars, cigarettes, and his phone. It was on silent of course and the branches hadn’t been hard to climb, not for an Alpha, even a city breed like Nigel. 

The lights inside of Will’s house were off as expected, so he knew he had a bit of a wait ahead of him. It wasn’t commonplace for him to do this sort of thing himself, usually it was one of his men, but this was a personal sort of deal. He didn’t want anyone else having this sort of information on the beautifully puzzling Omega. Lighting up a cigarette he watched, a flask of whiskey and his gun within arms reach. 

It had been pretty fucking uneventful for the first three hours, but just as dawn was breaking and he was about to go home, he saw movement inside; suddenly he was very alert. Crouching, he used his binoculars and observed as Will let his dogs out. Fuck, he had a shit load of them but he’d worn his scent blockers and was well hidden in all black in that tree. When they were back inside, he climbed down; his joints were a bit stiff, so he stretched and stalked behind a bush to take a piss. 

Nigel went back to his car and got inside, waiting to see if Will was leaving or sticking around. He was pleased when he saw that beat up truck pass by without noticing him. So naturally, he did what any obsessed gangster would do, he followed him at a safe and unnoticeable distance to a small cafe. That was fine with him, he could use some coffee and something to eat anyway. 

Once again, Nigel didn’t say anything or approach. He just watched Will as he drank his coffee and ate his Danish, there would be time enough to make contact; he had a feeling the Omega was one who liked routine. All in good time; where Will was a good fisherman, Nigel was a keen hunter. He  _ always _ won over his prey. 

***

It took about a week but Nigel had learned Will’s schedule. He knew where he grocery shopped, what time he usually got home, where he fished, and how his face lit up when he was with his dogs. Goddamn it was a beautiful sight. He now knew that Will went to that same cafe every morning, just like he knew how he liked his coffee. Goddamn, he was already starting to fall for him, but he wasn’t about to admit that yet. He was just observing from a respectable distance. At least that was what he was telling himself. 

The next morning, he’d had enough. Nigel went to that cafe, he had on his dog shirt - which he hoped would be a nice touch - black slacks, and boots. The Alpha got there before him and went ahead and ate; he was sipping on his coffee when the Omega walked in. The Alpha’s nostrils flared. That fucking scent. It cut through the rich aroma of coffee like a diamond on glass. 

Nigel waited until Will was seated, then moved one table over. He hid the sugar on his table out of sight and leaned over. “Excuse me, but there seems to be no fucking sugar on my table. Mind if I use some of yours then?”

He watched as Will looked up from his newspaper and sighed.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Will muttered.

Nigel smiled, all teeth, and got up. He sat down at his table, taking the sugar. He wasn’t surprised when Will seemed put off by the invasion of space. 

“Thanks, gorgeous.”

“Tell you what, why don’t you stay here, enjoy your sugar, and  _ I’ll _ move,” Will snapped, looking at Nigel through his glasses, which the Alpha watched him push up.

Nigel chuckled, sharp fangs apparent as he stirred the white granulated powder into his second cup of coffee. “I apologize for sitting down, but I could really use the company. If not I’ll move my ass back to my table. Wouldn’t have you inconvenienced and all, darling.”

“ _ Will _ . My name is Will. You’ve already done that when you sat down,” Will explained, looking only fleetingly in Nigel’s eyes, and the Alpha felt like he’d been shot right through the heart.

Nigel hadn’t really gotten to see Will’s eyes that close up and he felt pulled in, his heart beating faster at the proximity to the god of his idolatry. It was one thing being on the outside looking in but an entirely different situation altogether speaking to him. Will didn’t say much but when he did, he sure as shit got his point across. He did not want to be talking to some random Alpha who’d encroached on his morning alone time. 

“Whoa, whoa,” Nigel laughed, holding his scarred, tattooed hand out in gesture. “My name’s Nigel firstly,  _ Will, _ and secondly, I’m not trying to do anything other than enjoy some coffee and maybe make a new friend.” 

Will set down the paper and crossed his arms over his chest, sniffing the air in a way that made Nigel wonder if he did recognize his scent. Especially since he was sure he’d smelled him that first night in the alley and he wasn’t wearing blockers now. 

“Well, Nigel. I hope you enjoy your coffee, but I  _ don’t _ want to make a new friend, especially not with an Alpha who I don’t find very interesting,” Will said pointedly, locking dilated eyes with Nigel one last time before stood. “So I'll leave you to it.”

No one talked to Nigel that way.  _ No one _ . He was flabbergasted, pissed, and disappointed, but beyond all of that, utterly smitten. Before Will could get too far, he inhaled one more dose of the man who had become his new drug and called out, “Take care then, maybe I'll see you around sometime, hm?” 

“I seriously doubt it,” Will called back, coffee in hand as he walked out through the cafe door.

Once he was out of view, and Nigel had watched every last step, looking at the empty spot that had just seated the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. He leaned over and sniffed the chair Will had sat in. Maybe it was perverse but he didn’t give a fuck. Others might have taken that who conversation as a sign it was time to call off their quest, but not Nigel. No, his appetite was whet and there was no going back now. He’d had a taste and wouldn’t stop until Will Graham was his. No more denying it, he was going to get that Omega,  _ one fucking way or another. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Hi, Nigel and Will are back! I am so so sorry it has taken four months to do an update. I have had a lot of life stuff happen but I assure you that the third chapter and a forth - if it takes four to finish - will be updated way sooner. Thank you all for the comments and kudos and patience! **
> 
> Lots of stalkery, sad, love struck Nigel in this chapter. Also fun times with Darko!

The next few days Nigel decided to cool it, to lay low a bit. Stalking a former fed wasn’t the smartest thing and he knew as much. But the Alpha wasn’t stupid. He’d been careful enough, he reasoned. No, he knew he was getting deep, the swirling, whirling thoughts of Will stole far too much of his time. He was drowning in the memory of his scent and the fucking siren song of the Omega’s surly voice. Why had he been so stand offish to him?

Nigel took to drinking. Which is where he was when the phone rang. “What the fuck do you want?” he asked, his accent thicker, words a little slurred.

“Is this anyway to speak to your best friend and business partner, Nenorocitule? You’re drunk.”

“Keen fucking observation,  _ Idiotule, _ ” Nigel responded, pausing to chug a bit more whiskey. 

“What the fuck do you want, Darko?” 

“To know why you have been spending more time stalking some Omegan cop with a pretty ass than managing our business.”

“None of your concern, that’s why,” Nigel growled into the phone, at the other Alpha. “Tell me who said that and you won’t have to hear about it anymore.” 

“Now, Nigel, you know me better than this.”

“Yeah, just like you know  _ me _ .” 

“I do. I also know that the Omega is not the typical nieve push over. He was the top of his field. He likely already knows he’s being watched. I’m calling to make sure you realize you are putting yourself, our business, and me at risk. You have enough ass around you. Let this one go.” 

“You’d do well to let this go. I know what the fuck I’m doing. Keep his name out of your mouth before I fly to Romanian and close it!” Nigel snarled. 

Nigel could hear Darko laughing. He wasn’t afraid of Nigel, not like everyone else, because he did know him. 

“Save the ticket money, brother. I am at the airport now. I’ll be there soon enough and will help get your mind off of him. Why not concentrate on Charlie. Word is, I’m not the only one who will be in the States in the next few days. Get sober, then go after the skinny rat.” 

Nigel’s eyes narrowed. Too much shit right now for him to deal with really. “ _ Where _ ?”

***

After picking up Darko, the pair went back to the club and began going over numbers. Business first, revenge second. In actuality, Nigel was glad to see him, but he wouldn’t be admitting that shit out loud. By the time they were finished, the club was closed and they sat in Nigel’s place, a cigarette in hand, full from the takeout they’d had Anton bring in. Nigel looked up to see Darko’s dark gaze trained on him.

“What is it now? Food give you the runs? Bathroom’s down the hall.”

“I know this look on your face. You had the same look with beautiful Gabriela.” 

“This again? Fuck off. Charlie is on my mind, how I’m going to make that cunt suffer.” 

“Good. Let that be your focus. I can take care of your problem. Get rid of Will without harming him.” 

Nigel pointed a tattooed finger at Darko, speaking through a cloud of exhaled cigarette smoke. “Watch it, brother. You know how easily things can turn from sweet to sour. To blood. Leave Will alone. He’s mine to deal with if it comes to that.”

“Yours? Already? So you have bitten him then?” Darko asked, knowing the answer as he looked at Nigel with raised brows. “No, you haven’t and you won’t get to. He will not have an Alpha from what I’ve heard and if he was to take one, do you think it would be with a criminal like you? Or do you have such nonsense in your head to think you can change for him? Will he want you then, if you do?” 

Nigel glared at Darko, but inside he knew he was right. It caused an ache to tear through his body, starting at heart and spreading. He had to have Will. It felt written in the stars, even if he wasn’t one to believe in destiny and true mates. This was different than Gabi, deeper than insane obsession. Will Graham was the one for him. But what if he couldn’t have him? Anger and sadness were coiling so tight, so hot in his chest that he stood, walking to his bar to grab the bottle and bring it back. 

After refilling their glasses, he sighed, running his free hand through his hair. “Let’s talk about Charlie, yeah? I want to start seeking him out as soon as fucking possible.”

“He is right here in town, his father passed away and I wager he’s settling his estate and packing his things to return to be with Gabi.”

“He won’t make it back to Gabi. We’ll make sure he sees his father again real soon.” 

***

After a plan was put in place, Darko and Nigel set out to get Charlie and make him pay for what he’d done. Nigel knew that really, it was just a distraction put in place by his friend, hell, he’d said as much but the Alpha knew deep down that there wasn’t anything that could take his mind totally off of Will Graham. But he did need to take care of Charlie, tie up that loose end, like he should have in Bucharest. They posted up from a reasonable but viewable distance, near a restaurant he was told the fuck would be at. What he hadn’t expected to see as they waited, was Will. 

He smelled him before he saw him, but Darko didn’t seem to notice. 

Good.

It wasn’t as happy as all that though, not when Nigel saw another man’s arm slung around Will’s waist. Some rich looking poncy asshole. 

“Stay here, hm? I’m going to go take a piss. It’ll be a while from the looks of things,” Nigel said, and Darko nodded.

Away from his nosy ass friend, Nigel snarled, moving around bushes and behind trees. He got close enough to hear Will’s date’s name. Frederick. It struck a chord. Doctor Chilton. Nigel had heard about him or maybe read about him in the papers. What was Will doing with a cowardly beta like him? Fortunately, he could see that the Omega he wanted didn’t look overly thrilled with how the date was going, his whole body was tense, just like Nigel’s. 

He’d have to pay the doc a visit sometime soon either way.

Not wanting to be seen, Nigel went back to Darko, just in time to see Charlie walking out of the place, but he was more sure now than ever that he was not giving up. 

“Took long enough. Let’s go get him,” Darko said, and Nigel cocked his gun, darkness filling his eyes. 

“Yeah, I am going to do just fucking that.”

Charlie, Doctor Chilton… Will. 

Six hours later and Charlie Countryman was dead and Nigel was covered in blood in the basement of the club. Darko walked in, smoking, smirking when he saw the scene. 

“There now. Isn’t he much more tolerable this way?”

“Yeah. Much better,” Nigel rasped, removing his shirt as Darko fired up the incinerator. He’d set out a clean change for Nigel and men were standing by to scrub the area and put Charlie’s body into the flames. No evidence left. Gabi would find out soon enough and she would know it was Nigel who took him out or she’d think he left her. Both explanations lifted Nigel’s spirits as they tended to what they needed to. 

When it was all said and done, Nigel lit a smoke, his men beginning to work. Sighing, he ran his hand through clean, blond strands. He felt empowered, his head together again. Violence had a way of relieving stress.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here. I need a drink.”

***

The next day Nigel woke up with a plan in mind. He needed to keep better tabs on Will. So when it was dark and Will wasn’t home, he set up a camera on the tree outside his house but none inside… it crossed a line for him, he supposed. At least he could see who the fuck was coming in and out of his house from the comfort of his own home, or anywhere, since it was connected to an untraceable phone. 

For the first week, nothing much happened, though he did get some nice glimpses of Will in those short, tight ass light blue boxer shorts and white tee shirt. Goddamn. He jerked himself off more than once. Should he be ashamed of himself? Maybe, but Nigel wasn’t overly big on boundaries, though he wouldn’t ever force himself on anyone, not sexually. A lot of Alphas couldn’t say that damned much. He was a killer, a stalker, invasive, but not a rapist. 

Things were looking up. Business was booming, Charlie was dead, Darko had decided to stick around for a while… and Will was safe and sound, especially since Nigel had scared Doctor Chilton away with just a few menacing words and threats. 

Nigel was contemplating another meet up, somehow, preparing a different way to maybe break through those forts. All was well. Until he looked at the camera one afternoon and saw a muscular young man, clearly an Alpha, at Will’s door. Will smiled - he fucking  _ blushed  _ \- and let the Alpha inside. 

What the fuck? Nigel saw red. The door shut and he cursed himself for not having installed those damned inside cameras. Right away, his heart started pounding, his blood was hot like battery acid in his veins. Who was he? Were they courting? The Alpha stood up, his chair hitting the floor as he began to pace his office, much like a lion in a cage. 

So many thoughts ran through his mind. He’d go over there, knock on the door, and kill the Alpha. Nigel snarled, grinning darkly. It lasted a second and faded. No, he couldn’t. That would also kill any chance to be with him. He had to be smart. He needed to focus. 

Darko came in just in time to see Nigel smashing his lamp, shattering it into tiny, broken pieces.

“Bad day?” 

“Not now, not fucking now!” Nigel yelled, his face red, veins more prominent. “Will’s with an Alpha, right fucking now, in his house! Fuck this, I can’t let this shit stand, you know?”

“Take it easy, brother. You know we can take care of this problem, but in time, yes?”

Nigel stopped pacing and went to pour himself a double whiskey. He downed it, poured another, and lit a cigarette, picking his chair up to sit back down. Taking a breath, he leaned back in his chair, kicking his booted feet up on his desk. 

“This blows your fucking theory out of the water on him not wanting an Alpha. Meat-headed fucker. He probably has his dick all in him by now. In  _ my  _ Will,  _ my _ Omega,” Nigel growled. 

Darko sighed. “Then we leave his prick on Will’s doorstep as a present, hm?” 

Nigel gestured idly. He wasn’t in the mood and yet another plan of action was needed. Fuck, he wasn’t really good at that. 

“Get the fuck out. I need to think.” Nigel said, knowing Darko wouldn’t take it the wrong way. He watched as he nodded and walked out. 

Nigel opened the app again, hoping to see the other Alpha leaving. He didn’t. What were they doing in there? He knew what they’d be doing if he was the one inside. Patience was not Nigel’s strong point, but he needed to be smart. All things in good fucking time, but the clock was ticking. 

***

Over the next couple of days, Darko kept Nigel from doing anything that would either get him arrested or at the very least in a deeper hole. Intel. Nigel needed to find out more information and so he did. Matthew Brown, Alpha, orderly for a local mental hospital. The Alpha was sterile at least, so that explained why Will was okay with seeing him. No ruts, no worrying about pups. Matthew was a safe choice in that regard. It made a lot of sense but Nigel still didn’t like it one bit. 

After finding out where he worked, what he drove, and where he lived, Nigel was satisfied. He did notice that this Matthew asshole had some mental problems before. There was a darkness there, so he packed a lot of heat as he got ready to go on a little errand. It wasn’t long before he was parked outside the hospital, waiting so he could follow him home or wherever he was planning on going but he knew Will wasn’t home either, so chances are that was where he was headed.

Twenty minutes of driving at a safe distance and then waiting for Matthew to get out of his car and Nigel pulled into the drive. He got out of his vehicle swiftly, flicking his cigarette amongst the gravel, his boots crushing over them. Matthew turned and stopped immediately, dressed in his white scrubs, keys going back into his pocket.

Eyes narrowing, Matthew took a defensive stance. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Nigel. A name you need to etch deep into the grey matter between your fucking ears. In fact, it needs to replace another name. Will. You need to forget him, or you’ll be forgotten, hm?” Nigel warned, not beating around the bush about it. 

Matthew smiled, his eyes wild, and challenging. It was clear to Nigel that his hackles were up. Good. It meant he knew that he meant business. 

“ _ Will _ knows my name. He screamed it out the other night, will be doing that again soon too. We’re… hawks, he and I. A mated pair eventually. You’re nothing more than a smaller bird. By the way you’re bellowing, I’d say a songbird.”

Nigel barked out a laugh and then drew his gun, closing the distance between them as he cocked it. “Maybe you’ll like this song then, bells ringing in your fucking skull until they stop and believe me, they will. Everything will end as quickly as it  _ fuckin’  _ began.” 

Matthew seemed unphased, extending his arms open, exposing his puffed up, muscular chest in challenge. He said nothing to Nigel, which angered him more. The Alpha drew back his fist and in one, swift, punishing motion drove it into Matthew’s face, his head falling back. Nigel used the distraction to thrust his long, lean leg out, kicking Matthew down onto the rocks, hard.

He was on him in seconds. Another blow to his face and just as the younger Alpha’s arms moved to try to retaliate, Nigel shoved the barrel of his gun in his mouth, much like he had to Charlie Countryman back in Bucharest. “This is your final warning, hm?” Nigel rasped, husky, growled words coming out past sharp teeth and lips curled into a snarl. “You’re in limbo right now, Hawk. Don’t worry, it’s not your final destination. What you do where Will is concerned determines that and I can either leave you where you are or usher you to your woeful end.”

Nigel heard a car in the distance and he couldn’t risk it, especially if it was Will coming by. “Your last chance. Say a word to Will about any of this? Deals off, son.” 

In the blink of an eye, Nigel was off of him and back in his car, but he looked up to see Matthew standing, staring with those crazy fucking beady eyes at him and smiling as he backed out of the drive. Fortunately, he was out of sight before whoever it was driving by could spot him. Hopefully, that would scare Matty boy off, but Nigel had a bad feeling. 

***

That night, Nigel waited. He kept imagining an angry Omega walking into his club and chewing him out. How adorable he must look when he’s mad. Maybe it wouldn’t be Will, maybe it would be Matthew or even the cops. No fucking matter, he just hoped that his actions would serve him well. Nothing happened at Will’s house though, but he didn’t come back home and Nigel became sick to his stomach imagining the Omega gentling and tending to Matthew’s wounds. 

Wounds that he had caused him. _Fuck._ Had he made things worse? Nigel’s mind was going crazy with jealousy. He had a drink and went to bed, gun close at hand in case. 

The next morning, not a peep. No one had come back, called, or anything. Nigel decided to pay Will a visit. He wouldn’t know and while he could see him on camera here and there, he needed to feel him, in a manner of speaking, to smell him again. Just once more while he waited to see if Matthew was out of the picture. 

Around two in the morning, when he was sure Will was asleep, Nigel drove to Will’s. Thanks to the app on his phone, he didn’t need to hide in a tree. He just stalked around back. The dogs seemed to be in another room, they couldn’t have smelled him anyway with his scent blockers on. He found his window, which mercifully was open, likely to enjoy the cool air. A rarity in Florida. 

Nigel was nearly knocked on his ass by the dizzyingly sweet aroma that Will was putting off in his sleep. Stealthily, he peaked in the window and the moon shone in just perfectly. So much so that he could see his face clearly. His eyes traveled down to his unmarred neck, to the rise and fall of his smooth chest, and chill hardened nipples. God he was a work of art. So beautiful. 

_ Darling Will… _

The Alpha just stood like that, tempted to touch himself but fuck if that wouldn’t be creepy. No, he just watched, which was unusual in its own right but he couldn’t help it, he was an addict and Will was his drug. Just this one last fix and he’d reel it in, he told himself, even though the beast inside whispered that it wasn’t true. Nigel smiled, wanting so badly to crawl in and wrap his arms around him, scent him, kiss and fuck him, and make him his, but not until Will wanted him. Not until he loved him the way he loved Will. 

_ The fucking love…. _

After a few more minutes, Nigel left. Walking back in his own home was a horrible feeling. It was empty inside, cold, and messy as fuck at the moment. He was alone and left with his thoughts, with the faint ghost of his scent. 

...But the worst part of it all was that there was _ no Will _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Will's POV, finally! :D


	3. Will’s P.O.V.

Just over a month and Will had already had enough. That Alpha, Nigel, as he’d found out through some research of his own, had taken things too far. What made matters worse was that he not only felt his own bundle of confusing feelings for the gangster, but he could also empathize with him too. It was his cross to bare, so to speak. The forts were weakening and while he wasn’t all that upset over losing Chilton’s interest, he knew  _ something _ had happened to Matthew. The bruises spoke their own language. 

Making coffee for himself and his new beau, he closed his eyes as he sat at the table, Matthew was still in the shower and in the silence, the pendulum began to swing. 

_ If I can’t have you, no one will. My love for you is like an ever burning flame. Be careful or everyone you hold dear will be consumed by it, incinerated by its searing passion. I will never stop, not until you’re mine.  _

_ This is my design.  _

Will swallowed thickly, opening his eyes. He could smell the Alpha, just as he had the first night in that alley, even though he wasn’t anywhere near. It had been overwhelming, but enticing. There was a swarming darkness and it called to him. It was why he’d run, why he’d avoided the Alpha at every cost once he’d confirmed it that time he’d gone into the club. In hindsight, he knew that walking through that door after the incident in the alley had been like opening Pandora’s box. It was what gave Nigel his address and the intel on how to find him. 

But even a trained empath with a knowledge of dangerous Alphas couldn’t have anticipated just how far and to what extent Nigel would have and was going to in order to get to him. He though about that morning in the coffee shop when they’d spoken; Will had assumed being rude and off putting might have done the trick to deter him or so he’d hoped. It had only served to make him want Will more…. And had succeeded in making the Omega yearn for the Alpha. Maybe it was that longing that had led him to Matthew, an Alpha without all the bells and whistles. He couldn’t ever impregnate him and Will knew better than to breed. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Matthew walked in, jogging pants slung low on his hips, muscles and tattoos on display, all leading up to the bruises and cuts on his face. 

Will turned and smiled, gesturing at the cup of coffee sat on the table across from him for his lover. “Mornin’.”

Matthew grinned and kissed Will, long and passionate, and then took his seat. 

“And to you. Thanks for the coffee, baby,” Matthew said, taking a sip.

Will nodded and the pair made small talk, which really wasn’t something the empath was particularly fond of but he was waiting to see if the Alpha would tell him what had happened to earn him the bruises and cuts. They hadn’t been together long but things had been going well up until the past couple of days. There was an unspoken tension between them and things just didn’t feel right. Maybe it was due to the fact that the Omega was tired. He felt like he was being pulled between two Alphas and one of those men he didn’t even know. 

He needed a break from everything, time to decompress and to think. So he started devising a plan to obtain that space. A trip would work, a one time case for the bureau even though he was mostly retired from all of that now. But he had to come out with it first, see if Matt would finally open up to him. Enough was enough and if he was going to take things to a deeper level with him, Will wanted there to be trust. It was that longing that had him blurting out what he did next.

“So… are you going to tell me just how all of….” Will gestured to Matt’s face, “this happened to you finally?” 

Will watched as Matthew leaned on the table, muscles bulging. It was obvious that he was and had been thinking also. “Well…. I haven’t said anything because I wanted to see if you’d be honest with me. Since you won’t…. Then I have a question for you first. Why didn’t you tell me you had an admirer?”

With a swallow of his own coffee, Will sighed and his gaze softened despite himself at the confirmation of what he already knew. His heart picked up speed. “So it was Nigel...”

Matthew’s eyes darkened which made it clear to Will that he didn’t like hearing Nigel’s name on his lips. The empath wasn’t aware as to just how he’d sounded or looked when uttering the words but he could tell that his lover very much was tuned into that fact.

“DON’T… “ Matthew began, raising his voice dangerously, where it was usually soft. It was loud enough that any other Omega would have surely cowered. “Just…. let’s think this through. I need to know if you have feelings for him. We know he does for you, little bird.”

Will’s hackles raised, not afraid, even if his biology wanted him to reassure and comfort the Alpha. His body responded even if the Alpha he _ really _ wanted was the one he was resisting. It was just too much, to be with someone who craved him  _ that _ much. Danger aside -- that part thrilled him -- he just didn’t want to be the center of anyone’s universe. Especially not with an Alpha who would likely want a family, bonding, and all of him; the Omega wasn’t one to be controlled or tied down. 

“Feelings would mean I’ve spoken to him more than just once, Matt,” Will snarked, not answering the question directly. Not lying, but omitting. “He’s obsessed with me. I’ve got it under control. I don’t need you to defend my honor.” 

Will finished his coffee, rubbing his brow, utterly exhausted. When Matthew seemed like he was going to say something else, the Omega held up his hand. “We’ll talk more about this when I get back in town in a few days,” he said, knowing he wasn’t going anywhere but he and his new beau had been having arguments the past couple of days and he was more confused than ever. He just needed time to think and to be alone, besides, he didn’t know how far Nigel would go to have him and getting Matthew killed or even vice-versa, wasn’t ideal. 

“I love you, Will,” Matthew said suddenly, as though he was trying to calm and conceal the anger inside. “I’ll be busy with work anyway so maybe a couple of days will give us some needed time apart.”

Will didn’t return the ‘I love you’. He wanted to love him, but it wasn’t there. Instead he nodded, hoping Matthew really would be busy with work and not come by and see he wasn’t out of town but actually home. “Yeah. I think it’ll be good.”

Offering Matthew a small smile, he walked over and kissed him. It wasn’t his fault that Nigel was stalking him or that he needed to deal with his feelings about Nigel. The Omega had to get him out of his head.

***

Matthew left for work and wouldn’t be around for the next few days. Will hid his truck in his garage and sighed; it was a relief to be alone. He spent the time playing with his dogs, fishing, and reading the rest of the day. He made a few lures and had some whiskey, but when he was done with that or in between activities, he was thinking of Nigel. His scent was like smoke and cedar; strong and comforting. The Omega could remember every nuisance of the aroma and of the handsome Alpha’s face. 

Fuck, he was beautiful. Somewhere beneath all the vines and thorns of the situation, Will was flattered. He barely noticed when anyone flirted with him, but Nigel, even from afar, made it more than apparent. Mostly, it was just inconvenient. 

That night, just like many before since all this had started, Will found he couldn’t even escape Nigel in his dreams. Tossing and turning, sweating, he gave in to him. Lips, tongues, kisses hard pressed against the wall of his living room he was taken. It felt so real, he thought it was, as he was filled and knotted. God it felt so good. He woke up calling out for him. 

“Alpha!”

Will came to and looked around, Winston staring at him with a curious head tilt and a whimper to follow. 

“It’s okay, boy,” he reassured him and sat up, pulling off his wet shirt and replacing it with a dry one. Fuck. Was he close to his heat? He’d lost track of time during all of the recent events and stress. Getting up, he heard the rain begin to fall, soft at first and then heavier. It was when he opened his kitchen window, glass of water in hand that he smelled it...him. The dogs began to bark and the Omega felt his stomach tense in a delicious way that only served to anger him.

Grabbing his gun, Will carefully stalked outside, dogs left inside, and followed his senses. 

“Nigel? You can quit hiding, I know you’re here,” he called out, his voice shaky but it wasn’t fear driving him.

Out from behind a tree emerged the Alpha, just as cool as a cucumber, cigarette dangling from his lips. 

“Hello, gorgeous,” Nigel said as though he’d not just been busted stalking and watching Will. Blessedly, the rain had slowed back to a drizzle, but it had been enough to wash off the scent blockers, unbeknownst to the both of them.

Will pointed his gun at Nigel and shot by his head, making the Alpha crane and angle his body out of the way, looking back. 

“Woo,” he said, chuckling at Will. “Darling, there’s no need for all of that, hm? I have to admit though, you have a fucking spectacular aim.” 

“I always hit my mark the second time,” Will said, seething as he stood a few feet in front of Nigel. Every fiber of his being ached for the Alpha. “How long have you been spying on me at my house?”

“I prefer to call it protective observation,” Nigel said, waving a dismissive hand. “Looks like the rain gave me up though, or maybe it was you calling out my name so loudly that I could hear it from out here that woke you up enough that you discovered me, eh?”

“I hope you enjoyed it, because that’s the first and last time you’ll hear that. Leave.  _ Now. _ ” 

Nigel shook his head. “Let’s not be hasty, yeah? We both know there’s more between us than meets the eye. Something better than that cunt Matty can give you.” 

Will didn’t shoot him. He reared back and cracked Nigel in the jaw instead but the spark they both felt then wasn’t just violence. The Alpha righted his stance, licking blood from his mouth and then tackled Will, pinning him to the wet ground and snarling. They were both soaked, hair dripping and sticking to their skin, much like their clothes were. Their bodies slid together aggressively as Will bucked and writhed. 

Nigel leaned in close to scent Will. 

“Fuck, gorgeous, you’re close to your heat. You smell so good,” he growled and Will used the distraction to get the upper hand. He flipped Nigel onto his back, straddling him now as the dogs continued to bark inside the house. 

“You don’t want to piss off a guy who used to think about killing people for a living,” Will snarled, baring blunt Omegan teeth at the bigger, stronger Alpha. “The only thing you have been giving me is a headache!” 

Nigel and Will began to wrestle, back and forth, trading power, getting muddy together. Their hearts were beating rapidly and in unison, scents mingling with the aroma of ozone, rain, and dirt.

“I can do this all fucking night, you know?” Nigel said, voice raised and husky, sharp fangs gleaming down at Will from above. “I don’t understand why you’re denying what you fuckin’ want! If you don’t want an Alpha then why the  _ fuck _ aren’t you on suppressants?” 

Anger renewed, lust pumping along with it, Will got the upper hand one last time, grappling his way on top. He didn’t explain that he wasn’t fond of the side effects suppressants had given him the few times he’d gone on a regime of them. It wasn’t the Alpha’s damned business. “I don’t need to take them just because Alphas like you can’t control your dick!” he spat and then punched Nigel again. 

Nigel’s eyes darkened and just when he opened his mouth, preparing to speak presumably, Will grabbed his face and leaned down to kiss him. It was rough and passionate, teeth and tongues colliding as the rain picked up again. Thunder rumbled as though the gods themselves had to chime in their approval, or was it a warning? 

It was clear neither of them cared as they tasted each other and clawed desperately. Rolling around again, this time in an entirely different manner, but not due to any heat or rut, they gave in or Will did. He allowed himself this, if only for now, tossing caution to the wind that howled around them. 

Moans and grunts became blurred as their beasts roamed unleashed, frustration turning to desire and need. Nigel tasted so good. It felt good and right and he didn’t want to stop now that yet another box had been opened. 

“I don’t want to think about you anymore. I don’t want to know you or see you,” Will hissed in between kisses. Before he knew it, Nigel was on top of him yet again, rutting into him. Their shirts were both off, wet skin against wet skin. 

“I know, I fucking don’t blame you, draga,” Nigel murmured, sucking the soft pillow of Will’s lower lip into his mouth, copper shared between them when he bit enough to taste there. “Oh fuck, Will…”

The scent of slick clouded around them and Will heard the Alpha’s growl grow louder, one of his own answering in return as he wrenched his fingers into Nigel’s wet strands and pulled with resentment and something akin to love simultaneously. He should stop him, this should stop, but the thing was he knew he could tell him to and he would. The Omega just didn’t want to.

But when Nigel began kissing down Will’s chest, he finally came to his senses.

“N-no, no...Nigel. Stop,” Will said and the Alpha did immediately. “We… we can’t do this. Not like this. I need to talk to Matt first. We’re not...exactly committed but I’m not the type who-”

“Yeah… I get it, okay?” Nigel said with a sigh but not with any sort of malice or attitude that Will could feel. 

They both stood up and Will sensed that the Alpha was waiting for the worst. Hell, he didn’t know what to say for once. 

“I just… this is too much. You’ve been watching me. You… violated my privacy. You probably scared Chilton off too, right?”

“Yeah, I did… and if you know about that then you know who I am. I’m not a good man, darling,” Nigel confessed, but Will did know. “Matthew isn’t either though.”

“Please,” Will whispered, sarcastically. “I don’t need you telling me who Matthew is or who I can and can’t see or be with. You don’t get to have me this easily. Not with everything you’ve done.”

“Will...let’s think about this. You kissed me. You want me as much as I want you. I love you. It sounds fucking insane but I do. I think fate or some shit designed all of this for us.”

Will laughed, his mouth betraying his body, and his heart. “Maybe I do feel something for you, Nigel. I shouldn’t and yeah, I do want you. But I don’t  _ need _ you or Matt or anybody. I don’t believe in fate. It hasn’t ever done anything for me up to now,” he said, feeling his heart ache and his stomach clench. “I don’t want to find you. I don’t want you to look for me again. I’m tired of all you crazy sons of bitches thinking your Alphan cock is the cure for the introverted Omega.” 

Nigel’s eyes were damp and not due to the rain. Will could feel his heart breaking right along with his own. There was a queasiness to it, a palpable sorrow that replaced the lust that had been there only moments before. 

“Darling… I--” Nigel began only to have Will stop him. “Goodbye, Nigel.”

The Omega grabbed his clothes and turned away, walking back to his house, leaving the wet, forlorn Alpha in the rain. He went inside and closed the door, locking it before he could change his mind. He felt tears prick his own eyes, something that wasn’t a common occurrence but he knew that he’d made the right choice. That he didn’t need to be with someone like Nigel or anybody. Not even Matthew. But he’d deal with that tomorrow. 

A few minutes later the rain had stopped and he looked out the window. Nigel was gone. His scent was gone. He should’ve been relieved, much like he had been earlier when Matthew had left, but he wasn’t. Will just felt empty. So he did what he always would when he felt that way, he had a shot and then went to take shower to wash the mud and the Alpha’s scent off his skin. It was nearly dawn when he laid down, dogs piled up around him on the bed. 

“Nigel…” Will whispered to himself before finally falling asleep. 

***

The later that day when he woke up, Will made coffee, ate, and tended to the dogs. When he was done, he tried to call Matthew. No one answered, so he left a voicemail.

“We need to talk, Matt. I don’t want to do this over your voicemail. Call me when you can,” Will said and then hung up. He didn’t want to hurt him but it wasn’t fair to use him as a placeholder and he couldn’t be with Nigel either. His heat was coming soon and he also didn’t want Matthew to see him through that. It was intimate and they weren’t there, wouldn’t ever be. It just wouldn’t be right to do that to Matthew. Will just hoped that it wouldn’t take a turn for the worst when he spoke to him about everything.

At least he had another day or two to be alone, to be with his dogs and fish and to just think about how the hell he’d ended up in a situation like this. One thing he hadn’t stopped thinking about was just how good Nigel’s lips and body had felt against him. 


End file.
